Leche
by Lovely Flower
Summary: ¿Sabían que la leche puede ser un tibio y dulce brebaje tranquilizante?. Al menos ese es el efecto que tiene con los hombres Mustang . Un family un tanto extraño, pero tierno.


**Leche**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

En medio de la noche, el silencio reinante en la residencia Mustang fue interrumpido por el incesante llanto de una criatura.

En la recamara principal, una pareja yacía en la cama pero no precisamente durmiendo.

_-Roy, déjame ir… es Christian… - _una rubia trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su cariñoso marido. Al parecer los habían interrumpido

_-Por favor, Riza… Chris puede esperar un ratito… yo no-_

La mirada de la mujer se clavó en su marido. _–Eres un insensible, Roy… todavía no se porque rayos me casé contigo-_

Al moreno se le acabaron todas las ganas de discutir en ese instante, dejó a su esposa libre y se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda, mientras refunfuñaba insultos por lo bajo.

Riza se vistió veloz y corrió a la habitación en que permanecía su primogénito. Lo cogió en brazos y lo meció con suavidad para tratar de calmarlo. Al ver que aquello no daba resultado, se desabotonó la parte de arriba del camisón de dormir y se colocó el pequeño al pecho. El bebé dejó enseguida de llorar, mientras succionaba tranquilo el pezón de su madre. Ella aprovechó para acariciarlo.

De improviso, Roy hizo aparición en la habitación y se instaló junto a su esposa. Le acarició la insipiente cabellera a su hijo.

_-Lo siento-_ murmuró _–Sabes que me pongo irascible cuando… -_

La mujer se apresuró a besarlo en los labios. _–Perdóname también, amor… aún no me acostumbro del todo a esto de ser mamá-_

_-Ni que lo digas…-_ el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro _–Estos meses han sido de locos…-_

Se observaron fijamente un momento, todo había sucedido muy rápido: fueron apenas un par de semanas de noviazgo que terminaron con ellos parados frente al altar y mucho más rápida aún fue la llegada del pequeño Christian a la familia.

_-Es increíble…-_ el pelinegro añadió mientras observaba a su mujer y a su hijo _–el muy malcriado ya se durmió de nuevo… ni que lo hiciera a propósito-_

Riza lo observó con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. _–Roy, es nuestro hijo… no hables así de él. Solo tenía hambre.-_

_-Es un egoísta… -_afirmó Roy, entre en serio y en broma _–De día, cuando trabajo, lo único que hace es dormir como un angelito… y en la noche, cuando me toca a mi estar contigo, se pone a armar escándalo. ¿Dónde quedo yo y mis necesidades?-_

_-Ok, Roy, ya entendí… -_la blonda acomodó al pequeño en la cuna y se volvió a su hombre _–Vamos a la cama… continuaremos en lo que estábamos-_

Todo el malestar anterior había pasado al olvido con la frase salida de labios de la mujer. Se apresuraron a su habitación y se metieron de nuevo a la cama. Habían empezado un ir y venir de caricias cuando ella habló.

_-Espera…_ -le pidió a su marido, que la miró con extrañeza _–No me toques los… los pechos-_

_-¿Y ahora eso porqué?_ –el moreno murmuró a penas mientras besaba el cuello de ella-

_-Es que… se me sale… la leche-_

El varón no pudo evitar reírse ante el sonrojo de su imperturbable mujer. De improviso, su semblante se volvió extraño y sonrió livianamente.

_-¿Roy?-_

El susodicho no contestó ya que tenía la boca ocupada en uno de los pechos de su esposa.

_-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué diablos haces?-_ le habló con fuerza mientras trataba de alejar a Mustang, pero este la aventajaba en fuerza por lo que se rindió fácilmente.

Al rato, el hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y besó a Riza en los labios. Luego se acurrucó en su pecho antes de hablar

_-Ahora entiendo a Christian… menudo suertudo…-_ el moreno estaba con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse. Riza le acarició el cabello, como había hecho antes con su pequeño hijo.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Raro?_ Sí, lo es. La idea se me ocurrió mientras me tomaba una tasa de leche caliente, y bueno, lo escrito fue recordando un episodio un tanto extraño que viví en un paseo de curso. (Nada que ver conmigo, por cierto….:P)

Aparte, hace unos días vi un programa (The mom's show) en el que hablaban sobre la leche materna y que un gran porcentaje de hombres la había querido probar "directo de la fuente". ¿Qué hacia yo viendo el programa? Todavía no lo se… pero era interesante

Bueno, solo eso… saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente fan fic!

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 27/09/2008 a las 20:57

Publicado como un mes después :P


End file.
